Everybody But Embry and Me
by JSweetHeart86
Summary: O/S for my BFF's birthday!  What if we were in the twilight universe?  What if you got to be with a wolf? Well here's what happened to us! Embry and Paul are the stars, yummmy!


**Everybody but Embry and Me**

**AN: **I don't own twilight, or its characters. I saw a contest on Fighting the Eclipse and my mind began to wander LOL. I worked my BFF's name in here since she just celebrated a b-day ... Don't say I never tried to make u famous. I am trying to make u a wolf girl!  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>5476  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Kimi & Embry/ Paul & Nakita  
><strong>Rating: <strong>MA for language and sexual suggestive situations  
><strong>Beta<strong>: Dormee99 (Melinda)  
><strong>FFnet Account<strong>: .net/~jbwolfgirl86

_"When everybody's dancing (I don't want to)_  
><em>When everybody's toying (I don't want to)<em>  
><em>When everybody's laughing (I don't want to)<em>  
><em>Everybody but me<em>

_When everybody's drinking (I don't want to)_  
><em>When everybody's smoking (I don't need one)<em>  
><em>When everybody's rolling (I don't want to)<em>  
><em>Everybody but me, yeah<em>

_I get the creeps from all the people in here_  
><em>I cannot breathe, it's too crowded in here<em>  
><em>Don't look at me<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be seen; touched; heard; bothered by the fellas who got a look in their eye<em>  
><em>They wanna take me home without knowing my name<em>  
><em>They wanna put me on<em>  
><em>But do they not know is that I'm not like the others…"<em>

_- Lykke, Li, "Everybody But Me"_  
>_<p>

How did I get myself into this one? I never know how to just say no. I mean when are Ashley and Nakita going to learn that I don't like going to parties, clubs, or anything of the sort.

I don't fit in here. Especially not at a party on the La Push Reservation. I mean really? We stick out like sore thumbs around here! I mean Ashley is half Native-American so she can kind of blend in and Nakita is so beautiful with her "America's Next Top Model" features that guys of all races fall to her feet and worship at her alter; but me? I am short, I dress way too eccentric, and people never know what to say about my appearance.

The way that people look at me makes me feel like my appearance is never good enough; but trust me, there's nothing special about me on the outside. I've got dull long black hair with bangs, I have deep brown boring eyes, and my nose is always glued in a book.

"Kimi, earth to Kimi, Hello this is a party and your reading a damn book!"

Ashley is yelling at me from across the hallway. I break out of my eternal musing and the book that I've read a hundred times. I lock eyes with this guy standing a few feet away from us.

OH. I've never been so taken in by a guy before, but something in his eyes looks like he feels my pain. When he notices Ashley and me staring he quickly turns away.

"Kimi, I think he likes you. Maybe you can get lucky and be his little nerd girl. " Nakita butts in as usual; I roll my eyes and shake my head at them both.

"Come on guys, get real. There's no way he would ever talk to me, and if he did, he'd probably think it would be an easy lay or something since I am so nerdy and inexperienced with guys." I start chewing on the bottom of my lip after I finish stating the obvious. I continue my small rant, "I am too weird for him, and he probably has a girl or something. He probably is into mainstream music and would get a nose bleed from the bands I like; and with a body like that we'd have nothing to talk about"

Ashley walks over and bumps my shoulder, "give it a rest Kimberly. Your interesting not weird; and your beautiful so stop it okay. Listen, will you at least put your book back in your purse and try to have a good time?"

Ashley's big hazel eyes are pleading with me as she grabs my book and stuffs it into my Harry Potter tote bag.

I sigh but nod my head in agreement. I also, decide to risk a glace at the beautiful stranger. He's tall with tight, lean muscles and deep chocolate almost black hair. He has on loose fitting jeans but he keeps messing with them like it's uncomfortable to have them on. Matter of fact something about the way he keeps looking down at his clothes make me think he's not use to being this dressed up or he wishes he'd worn something else.

He's got on white v-neck t-shirt and a pink button-up short sleeved shirt over top. As I travel down to his feet, my eyes bug out. Does he have on Vans? Anyone, who's anyone, knows I am obsessed with Vans. Then I really look at his feet and start to laugh; we're wearing the same pair! Is this a sign? I am sure that would be wishful thinking?

Nakita comes over to join Ashley and me on the wall, "I just asked the DJ to play your song Kim-I-Pie."

Nakita whispers in my ear. I raise my eyebrows like The Rock and shake my head no; but it's too late and Lykke Li's song "Everybody But Me" is blasting through the house.

Why, did she do that? Where is the nearest rock and when can I get under it? The next thing I know I feel his eyes on me again. He's coming this way, oh no! He walks right up to me and says, "Do you want to dance? Or maybe just talk for a little while?"

He's looking at me expectantly, and flashes me a brilliant smile , which makes the rest of the party seems to fade away. I can't speak, so I just nod my head; I can hear Ashley and Nakita giggling but I don't care. He reaches toward me and takes my tiny hand in his. He's so warm. I never want him to let go. We start walking away from my friends and into the living room/ makeshift dance floor.

"Thanks for asking me to dance." My voice cracks at the end . Oh my god why am I so lame! I try again, "I have never really been to a house party before or anything they usually don't play the music I want to hear; or I'm never invited."

What am I saying? Do I have word vomit? He smiles at me, takes his other hand and pushes my bangs aside. When he looks into my eyes I feel a spark of electricity pass through me. What the hell was that? His warm spicy breath washes over my face and he inches closer to kiss my forehead. My whole life slips away from me in that moment. All I want to do is get to know him.

"Ummm… I think I need a drink or some peanut butter crackers or something. I feel faint."

I look in his eyes and I see genuine worry on his face. That can't be right we just met what does he care. He leads me to the kitchen and hands me some trail mix and a soda.

"Try this Beauty," he states with a knowing grin.

What's with him calling me beauty? I ignore him or at least I try. The next thing I know a guy comes bursting into the kitchen. He could have almost been his brother.

"Embry, We need to talk outside now!"

He dashes out the back door just as fast as he appears. I look at the man I now know as Embry, Embry that's a beautiful name. He's beautiful so it matches. I look at him waiting for him to go after his friend or brother; but he walks up to me and says, "Don't leave without me getting your number…"

He inches close to my lips and gives me a light peck before he turns and goes out the back door. Wow, what is wrong with me? I come out of the kitchen and Nakita looks just as dumbfounded as I feel. I run over to her and Ashley looks just as concerned.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

My adrenaline is pumping and my heart is racing. I don't like anyone messing with my friends. After all, I carry mace for a reason and I am not afraid to use it!

Nakita looks in my eyes and hunches her shoulders. She mouths the words, "I don't know." I look at Ashley, now I am really confused. She's running her fingers in her hair. Ashley takes a breath and points to the front door we all head for it and step outside.

"Okay, I don't know what is in these guys' drinks but they are acting really weird. When you're tall, dark and handsome led you in the kitchen. Our girl here was approached by her own beautiful stranger. He walked right up to her kissed her! Then he said, "I'll be right back!" Who does that to people?"

Ashley was furious and confused that much was obvious. She never talks that fast or says that much in one breath. I look back at Nakita and ask the major question that is bugging me most.

"He's still alive? I mean Nakita didn't rip his balls off, punch him, and call him every son of a bitch in the world?"

Nakita starts laughing at that moment.

"I couldn't, I couldn't say or do anything because I liked it! I wanted him to do that; I need him to do that. This is strange I feel wrong but some how right all at the same time. Maybe we should just leave?"

Nakita looks between Ashley and I, waiting for us to say a yes or no. I don't want to leave I silently promised Embry I'd wait for him. Just then a girl steps out the house and looks at us.

This girl looks more out of place than I do. She's wearing beat up chucks, a flannel shirt, and skinny jeans. Her long mahogany hair flows loosely down her shoulders. She gives us all a timid smile before she starts to speak.

"You girls, are new to these little house parties. I definitely haven't seen you here before."

She looks at Nakita first before continuing, "Don't be afraid of Paul. He's hard on the outside but a sweetheart on the inside, and even though he has a bit of a reputation he could never do those things to you. Not now, not after tonight, not ever."

She reaches out to pat Nakita on the shoulders but Nakita holds her hand up to stop her; and this sweet but all knowing stranger accepts the brush off. "Oh my god where's my manners, I am Bella, Bella Swan by the way."

She looks at the three of us and I am still trying to figure her out. I reach out my hand and shake hers while replying, "Kimberly, but everyone calls me Kimi, Kimi Anderson. These are my friends Nakita Taylor and Ashley Harris."  
>I point them both out as I speak. Bella nods her head to both of them as her phone beeps. She looks down at it with a smile.<p>

"I got to, run girls my new boyfriend is waiting on me. I am pretty sure I'll see you all real soon." With that Bella jumped off the porch and sprints down the street in the direction of a red colored house in the distance.

"Alright, she was weird and cryptic!" Ashley is stating the obvious and we all start laughing. This feels like the longest night of my life, but I am not ready to leave at all.

"Do you all want to just call this night a lost? I am sorry for dragging us out here; I don't know where I got the invite from."

Ashley looks at both of us before she continues, "I think Nzia is home maybe we can pick her up and go for desert at the dinner?"

She's looking at us tentatively. Nakita and I still haven't moved an inch or acknowledged her suggestions.

"I can't leave before he comes back." I don't realize that I said anything until I am done talking. What's wrong with me? I don't owe him anything.

"I can't leave either, I know this is crazy but I just need to know him."

Nakita peers at me begging that I understand and Lord knows I do. Ashley looks really uncomfortable and looking at us like we have three heads. From the woods across the street a gang of men emerge. All six of them are tall, dark, and handsome. They all almost look related but as they draw closer there are subtle but distinct differences between them.

None of that matters as my eyes land on Embry. His name sends a fire in my heart that warms my whole soul. Embry, I wonder is that a hand me down name or something. I don't care it's the name of a bronzed god or angel.

Embry's pace quickens when he see me gawking at him. I am gnawing on my lower lip again and he bites his in response. When he leaps up the porch steps in front of me I breathe a sigh of relief, as if a pain I had in my chest just found its relief. He takes my hand and looks to a stunned Ashley and Nakita. "Can I steal her for a little bit? I won't be too long. Scout's honor."

He puts our connected hands over his heart. My friends just nod. I let him pull me back down the porch steps and we begin to walk toward the same spot that he just came from.

I turn back towards the porch and see a giggling and smiling Nakita with who I assume is Paul. I am shocked to see Ashley hugging a slightly shorter but stocky guy with a buzz cut. I look at Embry and he's staring at me.

"Who's that with my friend? " I ask maybe just a little too forcefully. He grins at me and puts both hands on my cheeks.

He looks to the porch and says, "That's Quil and he's harmless." "What's your name Beauty?"

He's giving me that look the one that makes me feel like everything around us has passed away.

I clear my throat and summon my courage as I answer, "Kimberly Nicole Anderson, but every one calls me Kimi."

I look at him waiting for him to say something, anything. He grabs my hand and says "I want to take you somewhere, really quick. I won't hurt you I just want to ask you something and I want to do it there."

His eyes are pleading. I nod my head and he lifts me up in one quick motion and jogs off into the trees. As long as, I have been in Forks, which is my whole life I've never gone off into the woods at night; but as we traveled further into the woods I feel like I have been missing out on a magical world. I giggle at the thought and Embry looks at me and smiles.

"We are almost there; I can let you walk the rest of the way if you want?" He comes to a complete stop and searches my eyes for an answer.

I nod my head no before I reply, "I like being in your arms Embry it so warm. I mean unless your arms are tired from holding me?"

I go to move out of his arms and Embry tightens his grip on me and pulls me into his chest.

"Don't worry Beauty; I am a lot stronger than I look. Plus, I like holding you close to me."

He winks at me while and leans in and kiss my cheek before he starts jogging threw the forest. I could hear the sound of water in the distance and was curious where he was taking me. Before, I could ask him. Embry finally slowed down and place me on my feet. I looked up at him as I fixed my dress and leggings.

"Hey what are you doing? Don't cover my eyes I can't see!"

Embry's hands were covering my eyes, but I could feel his warm chest brushing against my back. I felt my heartbeat speed up.

"Come on Embry what if I fall?"

I could feel him lean over to my right ear as he began to whisper, "Beauty, do you really think I'd let you fall? Just trust me, please? You can always trust me Beauty, always."

As he finished his promise, he lightly kissed my ear and I shivered but it had nothing to do with cold. I was the farthest thing from cold right now. I let him lead me forward and suddenly I could feel little sprays of water on my face. I could hear what I was sure was a waterfall in front of me. What was going on? Why did he bring me here?

"Can I see where we are now Em?" I asked timidly.

He pulls his hands from my eyes and I am amazed.

"Do you like it? This is sort of my spot where I go to think and get away from it all. I wanted to talk to you alone; I really had a question for you. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

He's looking at me and then tries to back pedal by saying, "I mean I am not trying to stalk you or something. I just wanted to take you out if you aren't busy; or married, or something." Embry, for the first time looks unsure of himself.

"I'm not busy. I am not busy at all. I am like the complete opposite of busy."

I feel like I should have also said I'm also lonely, and desperate and apparently don't have verbal filter. I try to smile at him and look sexy, but who I am kidding I would not know sexy if it bit me in the ass. I try to smooth out my hair, this never ending rain and clouds is a killer on my curly locks. I can almost feel the blow out I had start to fade away and my natural curls come back out.

"What are you thinking about so, deeply?"

Embry's question brings me back to reality and away from me ragging on myself. "Your beautiful, Kimberly, absolutly perfect for me."

Embry moves closer to me so that I am looking up at him. He reaches his hands to my hair and states, "You know I've always had a thing for curly hair. I wish mine would curl. I bet you look even more stunning with a head full of curls."

He flashed me the most angelic and sinful smirk I have ever seen. "Would you, wear your hair like that for me? For our date tomorrow, please? I just want to see it at least once."

With that he placed a kiss on my forehead, my cheeks, and finally he let his lips brush over mine.

I think all the wildlife in the forest could hear the drumming song that was my heartbeat. If I felt like this now could I even survive a date with him? I let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around me and enveloped me in the sweetest, warmest, and loving hug I've ever had. He began to let me go and I didn't realize that I whimpered out loud.

"I am glad you like being in my arms, but I promised I'd get you back to your friends. Don't worry we'll have as much time as you want together."

With that he led me away from the waterfall and back into the night.

_**Nakita's POV**_

Bitch, get a hold of yourself! What is wrong with you? I don't do this. I am not this girl, anymore. There's no need to get excited. I mean sure he's fine, like he fell out of heaven fine. Sure he's built like a man that could dance you off your feet or kick your ass all at the same time; but what does that mean? I've had my fair share of 808's and heartbreaks. I sigh, why am I even debating this in my head. I threw in the towel a long time ago.

I look over at "Kim-ber-ly," she's a goner. Forever, the hopeless romantic, like a modern day Snow White singing _"some day, my prince will come." _She's young, well she's younger and has not been heartbroken so she doesn't get it. Prince Charming died centuries ago and he's not coming back. I finally see what she sees. A group of guys. Big, tan, muscled real life Adonis' that have come to life. Of course, he's with them. I mentally slap myself upside the head. This night just keeps getting better. What kind of pre-birthday is this? Who falls in love with a stranger? Oh, no! Did I just say fall in love?

Paul is looking at me with a smirk on his face. The phrase, "sex on legs," just took on a whole new meaning! I am so caught up in my own mental ramblings that I barley register Embry leading Kimi away and off toward the forest. Just as I am about to protest my nose is assaulted by his smell. He smells spicy but sweet at the same time. Ginger, that's what it is or close to it. He leaped up the porch steps and was in front of me now. We both appeared to be in some kind of staring contest. I was sizing him up, just as much as he was sizing me up.

"Do you like what you see? I mean if you think I look good now wait till I take my shirt off."

Sometime, while I was daydreaming Paul had eased over to my right ear and whispered his sarcastic pick up line. I turned to look at him and he was very pleased with himself. I am starting to wonder if the sexy smirk is permanently engraved on his face.

I reach my hand out to push him back, but when my hand touched his firm chest I couldn't push him away. Instead, my hand just continued to linger on his chest. Did he have a fever? He didn't look sick. I should know, since I am a nurse and all.

"Are you alright? You feel kinda hot."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew he'd turn my own words against me. I started laughing before he even could come up with a retort.

"What's funny, Doll?"

He looked at me and I just couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh no, you're not laughing at me? Trust me; I am not the man you want to laugh at."

Paul stood up a little straighter when he said that and there was a distinct threat behind his words.

"Oh, yeah and just what are you going to do? What are you, the big bad wolf or something?"

I shook my head and continued to laugh; and Paul surprised me by stepping right in my face and almost growling at me.

"Maybe, I am the Big Bad Wolf. Are you Little Red Ridding Hood? Where's your hooded cape and basket?"

My heartbeat went into overdrive. Is it hot in here? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with him? Nothing, absolutely nothing is wrong with him from his perfect shade of dark brown eyes to his well toned physique he is perfect. He is perfect for me or at least a girl can dream right?

"Paul, leave the girl alone before you give her a heart attack!"

When did this guy get here and what is he doing talking to Ashley? Wait is Ashley blushing? We have an official crossed over into the twilight zone. Ashley never blushes; Kimi never goes off with a stranger into the woods at night; and I most certainly don't fall in love. Especially not at first site.

"Can it Quil! She can take it. You can take anything I dish out, right Nakita?"

Paul promptly broke out into a full blown smile and then winked at me. There was no denying the sexual undertone to his comment. I felt my knees get weak.

"Come on, let's get away from here. I'll bring you back to your friend in one piece I promise."

He didn't wait for me to say yes he just took my hand in his, and dragged me behind him off the porch and down a dirt road. I looked around us. This place was gorgeous. Why don't I come out here as often? I could see myself just being able to relax out here.

Too bad I wasn't Native American, more specifically Quileute. Paul, on the other hand definitely belonged here. I wonder would it be a big deal for us to date or get married since I'm not native. Once, I finished my thought I stopped waking. Did I just think about marrying this beautiful and tempting stranger? I knew drinking that chocolate martini was a bad idea. Clearly it has killed all my brain cells.

"Doll, what's wrong? Your not going to faint or anything is you? Don't be scared of me. I was just playing. Ok, I was not totally playing because I'd love to see you dressed as little red; but I promise I will not try to fuck you tonight."

He had a real serious look on his face and I was still unable to move or speak. He began to lean forward and before I could object he captured my bottom lip with his teeth. I think he just meant to do a playful peck, but my body betrayed me and I threw my arms around him. I poured everything I had into that kiss. He started laughing against my mouth. I pulled back and looked into his eyes thinking I did something wrong.

"Nakita, I promised not to fuck you tonight, but if you keep this up, you will force me to start this relationship off with a lie. I'll end up taking you right here in the middle of the road. So, let's just keep walking I wanted to show you the beach, alright?"

He had that serious look in his eyes again, but it's so sexy and tempting. I almost tell him, to go for it and put me out of my misery.

"Yeah, keep walking to the beach."

I pulled back from Paul and felt a pain in my chest like I left a piece of my heart with him when I pulled myself out of his arms. I turned around and looked at his face. His expression matched my own. We walked in silence the rest of the way. When we reached the ocean I felt so at peace. As a matter of fact this felt like the best night I've had in a long time. I've always had the whole world on my shoulders; but tonight I felt like I finally had someone who could lift it away.

"I think I am in love with you. That's crazy, right? I just meet you."

I turned to face him and he did not say a word he just put his arms around me. Then he kissed the top of my head. He began to rub his hands down my back before he spoke the words that would change my life forever.

"You're not crazy Nakita. I love you; I've been waiting for you all my life. Don't leave me. Please?"

I sighed into Paul's chest I was not sure if he meant don't leave me as in right now; or don't leave him ever. I think he meant forever, I know I wanted him forever. Either way at that moment, I knew I could never go a night without him in my life.

_**Kimi's POV**_

That October 29th changed all our lives forever. Life has a strange way of working itself out. Embry and me had our first official date the next day. It was romantic and wonderful and most importantly he was there. On our date he told me his secret. How he was a part of a pack. I was his imprint. How we'd be happy forever and I never am the weird girl again. I believed him without question that night; and a week later, we moved into a duplex on the reservation. The other side of the duplex belonged to Nakita and Paul.

Yes, Nakita fell in love and also learned that she too had been chosen for some reason to share in the mythical world of vampires and werewolves. Secretly, I think she wouldn't have cared if Paul was a demon. She was never going to give him up. I think the best thing the gods up above did for us, was to make sure Nakita and I both got imprinted on. I have no idea how I wouldn't have spilled the beans to her if she and Paul never happened. I mean we're to close I would have gone mad keeping that from her.

That was seven years ago. I have to smile at that now. Times have changed. Between pack weddings, babies, and birthdays there is never a dull moment. Nakita got married before me. I was amazed. She never, ever, ever wanted to be married. She wouldn't even attend weddings; but when she fell for Paul he softened her up a little. Now, those two can't keep there eyes, hands, or anything else off each other; and they have five kids that can prove it.

I can't talk though. A month after moving in with Embry he told me I was pregnant with twins. I fainted because: I had no idea I was pregnant; and how on earth was I going to handle twins! I had nothing to worry about though. Embry was kind and patient and the best expectant father in the world. He even ate pickles and ice cream with me. He was always willing to rub swollen feet, or swore backs. I think the only reason I was able to have a natural child birth was Embry. He talked me through and staring into his eyes, made me believe I could do anything. When Emma and Kendal turned two we got married. We had the ceremony right in the clearing with our waterfall, and not a drop of rain fell from the sky.

I wouldn't change being dragged to that house party for any amount of money, fame, or car in the world. That one choice to finally get out of my comfort zone led to me to him. Embry made sure I finally accepted me. More importantly it brought me to Embry, and he felt just as much on the outside as me. From our love of obscure indie bands, to our love of Vans shoes; We were written in the stars, fated to be lovers, and I no longer felt like everyone else was happy but me. As a matter of fact I never listened to Lykke Li's "Everybody but me," ever again.

I am feeling really reflective today. I guess it's because I just learned that Quil and Ashley are finally settling down and getting married. I laugh we all saw that one coming, but that's another story. I look around at the faces of my huge extended family. I am glad it's another perfect day. No rain and not a cloud in the sky. Embry looks at me and moves to my side.

"What do you think about the name Brooklynn?"

He starts laughing because he knows I hate that name.

"No, okay what about Lauren and London?"

"What makes you so sure that it's girls in there? You were wrong last time and we got one of each! Besides, I think its two boys."

I smile up at him. I didn't want to say that at the sonogram yesterday the tech accidentally told me. I'll save that for when the baby shower cake comes out. Either, way I am happy. I am happy to be here. I am happy to have such wonderful friends. I am happy to be with Embry; and I am happy for our four children. I wouldn't change going to that stupid party for anything!

**EN: I don't own twilight if I did things would have been more furry lol. Check out the website and the other stories at:.com/groups/group/show?groupUrl=my-date-with-contest&xg_source=msg_wel_group**


End file.
